What is the truth?
by Reine Sumabat
Summary: What exacaly is the truth? Did Warrick Brown really die? WAS IT CONSPIRENCY BY THE FBI! I think so & here is my Story. RIP Warrick Brown. There is some mild cuss words... & M/M relationship. If you don't like... then don't read.


HEAR YE! HEAR YE!! This is a warning!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE M/M RELATIONSHIPS.... TURN BACK NOW!!! There, you have been warned. ;) Now, I don't own Warrick, Greg, Grissom, Nick, and anybody else. But in the future of this story, I will prob own some... I MAY.. I'm still not sure. Uhm... lets see.... Am I suppose 2 say anything else? oh yea!!! Sorry it's kinda short.... but ENJOY!!!

_Dear Grissom, _

_When you read this, you will already have buried a body that could pass as my twin. You probably think that this is some sick joke and that this person has no idea what they are saying. Knowing you, you will probably throw this away and are thinking: "Who the hell does this guy think he is." Wait… no, YOU Gris, will be trying to lift print off of this letter so that you can drag someone's ass in and ask them what the hell is going on. Let me tell you, this is Warrick Brown, the one and only. The one who you have trained and worked with for years. Who had messed up in the past and hell, even in the future. The one that got the one, innocent girl killed because I needed to lay a bet for that stupid Judge. The one that you still gave a chance to. _

_But... Before you go and toss this letter away or process it, I have one thing to say: It was hard to die, way to fucking hard. The 'Warrick' that you held in your arms, gasping for breath WAS me. I can't even begin to tell you what it felt like to pretend to die in the arms of a man who was like my father, the man that I had always respected. To see the hurt in your eyes and to see you cry, Gris, you won't believe how badly I wanted to tell you that I was only acting and trying not to blow my cover. It killed me every single time when you told me to hold on. That the paramedics were on their way, that help was coming. But I had to 'die', I had to help expose the mole. I'm sorry Gris, I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen. I didn't want to shatter everyone's heart, especially your's. Sounds kinda romantic and cliché and… and probably something meant for Greg, but it is who I am! I know I disappointed you when you saw me in that room with Lou Gedda, when I couldn't remember anything. I'm SO very sorry. _

_Grissom, I know that when you read this, you will try to do everything in your power to try to find me. But please don't! I know that there is a lot of unanswered questions that are probably running through that brilliant mind of yours, but please... Just don't. I will tell you this though, that I have been undercover for the FBI for about a year now, no one knows maybe except my love, Greg and my best friend and one of my undercover partners, Nick. Please Gris, I'm beggin' ya, don't tell Nick! He doesn't know that I'm still alive and I would hate for him to get in trouble just trying to find me. See, Nick and I started working with the FBI about two years ago when there Sheriff got wind of a leak. Tina (the supposedly wife) was my other FBI partner who was a complete bitch! Trying to get me to ditch Greg and make our act 'more convincing.' I hated it. I know though that you will tell the team, but please (ask Nick) the FBI won't give you any information. I'm not even suppose to contact you, the team and especially not Nick. But (Greg will probably kill me) but come over around dinner time,(that is when I can get out of the attic and move around the house) and see if you don't believe this letter. See that this is the REAL Warrick that you have know for years, see that this is not a hoax._

_Signed,_

_The one and only Warrick Brown _

Grissom set down the letter and took off his glasses. Rubbing his eyes with his hand, he sighed. How the hell was he suppose to not believe this. The Warrick Brown that he had known, had worked with for years, had died in his arms. He could still feel the blood on his hands when he had tried to stop the bleeding. He still smelt that coppery-smell that mixed with yesterday's trash.

He shooked his head, he needed to get that out of his head. Ever since that night, three months ago, he woke up screaming, "You bastard!!" And Catherine was always there, calming him down.

Well, now he was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Nick? Grab Greg and get both of your asses into my office. NOW!"


End file.
